Grindeldore : Moments Choisis
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Drabbles tournant autour du couple Albus / Gellert, écrits en diverses occasions ou pour des communautés. Ratings variés.
1. Premiers essais

**Titre** : Grindeldore : Moments Choisis  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R pour le dernier  
**Genre** : Romance/Humour  
**Pairing** : Gellert/Albus  
**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ces deux zygotos appartiennent à JKR (qui possède aussi l'épilogue de HP7, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…)  
**Commentaires** : Mes tout premiers drabbles Albus/Gellert ! Je suis émue T.T Écrits pour la communauté HP 100 Mots sur LJ.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Union**

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles…

Les yeux énamourés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter une oreille distraite au discours, déconcentré par le sourire de son amant.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gellert Kaspar Aurelian Mathias, jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Oui, je le…

- Albus ? Albus ! Oh-ho ! Tu dors ?

Gellert, taquin, lui enfonça son livre dans les côtes. Albus cligna des yeux.

- Euh, oui, pardon. Tu disais… ?

**Chocolat**

- Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Gellert, sourire engageant, tendit vers lui une pleine poignée de petites dragées aux couleurs attrayantes. Albus fit la moue.

- Abe m'en a donné une aux choux-fleurs, la dernière fois… Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que…

- Oh, allez, ce n'est que des sucreries. Tu aimes ça, non ? Celle-là, c'est sûrement du chocolat.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son amant, il pinça le nez et mordit dans la dragée.

Pour la recracher aussitôt, teint verdâtre. Gellert éclata de rire.

- Poubelle ! gémit Albus.

**Frustration **

Chair pâle contre chair blême. Halètements. Soupirs dans la nuit. Les corps se tendent, s'arquent jusqu'à en perdre leur forme première. Gémissements. Lèvres contre nuque, ils forment la danse immémoriale des amants enflammés. Leurs langues se découvrent, leurs mains s'explorent. Rudement, passionnément, les membres se couvrent de sueur, le lit craque.

Un cri retentit.

Ce n'est pas le leur.

Tout s'arrête. Albus tend l'oreille. Gellert mord le drap.

Frustration.

D'en bas, une voix s'élève.

- Mais non, Ariana… Arrête de pleurer, ce n'était qu'un accident… Tu vois, elle va bien la lampe, elle est tombée mais elle n'est pas cassée…!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça avait beau être les premiers, ça ne sera pas les derniers…


	2. Ronde nocturne

**Titre** : Grindeldore, moments choisis  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Trois drabbles, écrits à la suite l'un de l'autre, qui forment un cercle... j'aime les cerles. Pour Fumseck-62442 et Archea.

*****

**Jalousie **

Le premier craquement résonne au-dessus. Bientôt retentiront les chuchotements, les soupirs, les grincements des ressorts…

Abe serre les dents.

Il revoit le visage d'Albus cet après-midi, son regard doux, plein d'espoir, fixé sur ce jeune homme malicieux, si jeune, si blond…

Abe ne fait pas confiance aux blonds.

Il revoit les effleurements discrets, les sourires échangés, ce soupir qu'Albus a poussé juste avant qu'Ariana ne se mette à crier…

Une fois de plus, Abe ressent ce curieux pincement au cœur.

Ressentiment.

Colère.

Le lit de son frère bat contre le mur, l'empêche de dormir.

Jalousie ?

Il a toujours tout.

*****

**Presque**

Ça pourrait presque l'amuser.

Près de lui, Albus le caresse, lui chuchote des mots doux. Il ne se lasse jamais de le toucher, de le goûter, de l'entendre… il lui demande sans cesse de lui murmurer à l'oreille, alors Gellert obéit, flatté, parle de tout et de rien, de ce que son amant lui fait, de ce qu'il ressent.

Il tait l'ombre à la porte, cependant, l'ombre qui regarde, qui ne dit jamais rien et qui s'enfuit furtivement à l'aurore.

Il ne dit jamais rien de ce frère qui observe, qui écoute.

Ça pourrait presque l'amuser.

Ça ne l'amuse pas.

*****

**Vaincu**

_Es- tu là ? _

Albus laisse échapper un soupir. Son amant est pensif, rêveur… une fois de plus…

_Es-tu avec moi ? _

Il a beau le caresser, il ne reçoit aucune réaction, aucun souffle précipité, rien… Rien comme avant, rien comme lorsqu'ils sont seuls, chez lui.

_Je t'en prie. _

À la porte, du coin de l'œil il perçoit ce mouvement, celui qu'il entrevoit chaque fois.

_Toi… _

Albus n'aime pas cette impression, ce pressentiment, cette catastrophe qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'anticiper dès qu'ils sont seuls, seuls avec cette présence fantôme entre eux.

_Va-t-en ! _

L'ombre n'obéit pas. Albus ferme les yeux.

**Fin**


End file.
